


Once Upon A Night In Rome

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Job, F/M, Fingering, Oral, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is celebrating his birthday in Rome where his girlfriend Natalie surprises him by making his most secret desire come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Night In Rome

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains consensual ass play and strap ons. If that's not your thing then this is not a fic for you.

It was a warm starry night in Rome the faint sounds of an accordion playing That's Amore filled the air as Sebastian and Natalie danced their way through the streets back to the hotel. It had been a magical evening celebrating Sebastian's birthday, starting all the way back in New York when Natalie blindfolded Sebastian during his morning coffee then swept him off to the airport. His disappointment that he wasn't going to get some kinky morning sex was taken over by shock and excitement when Natalie told him she was taking him to Rome for his birthday. 

Sebastian's birthday started off right with a happy birthday blow job and some sweet lazy morning sex, followed by expresso and round two of birthday sex on the balcony overlooking the beautiful skyline of Rome. They came up for air long enough for some sightseeing and a celebratory dinner, unable to keep their hands or their lips off of each other the entire night. As they made their way back to the hotel Natalie's excitement for her final birthday surprise for Seb was starting to bubble over but she had to keep a cool and level head if she was going to keep Sebastian from jumping her bones the moment they reached their room. He didn't make it easy for her, once they made it inside the empty elevator he was all hands and deep make you forget your name kisses, pressing her up against the wall hands slipping under her crisp white sundress. His warm inviting mouth leaving a trail of hot wet kisses down her neck while his fingers teased her wet slit through her cotton panties. 

The chime of the elevator signaling they were at their floor brought Natalie out of her I need you to fuck me hard against this elevator wall haze and refocused her on her mission. Natalie blew past Sebastian out of the elevator and down the hall to their suite but Sebastian caught up to her, pulling her into his arms and walked them to the door "this whole day has been amazing, Nat. Thank you for all of this. Now I can't wait to get you inside and properly thank you for making this the best birthday." He whispered in her ear, his voice dripping with lust. His strong hands cupping and squeezing her breasts as she tried to unlock the door.

"Not so fast birthday boy I still have one more surprise for you" she grins, pulling away from Seb as she walks inside. 

"There's more?" Sebastian asked sliding the do not disturb sign over the door handle then closes the door behind him and sauntered over to Natalie sliding off his suspenders. "You spoil me" he grins, pulling her to his lips. 

"You deserve it it's your birthday. So how about you go take a nice hot shower and I'll get your present ready." 

"What if I don't want to, what if I just want to bend you over this couch and have my dirty way with you" his hands sliding down to the hem of Natalie's dress pulling it up over her hips.

Natalie slaps his hands away "oh no you don't my sweet filthy boy. I've been planning this surprise for months. Now go take a shower a cold one if need be then meet me back in the bedroom." She ordered.

Sebastian huffed then reluctantly started towards the bathroom "you better be fucking naked when I get in there." 

Natalie giggled softly as she watched Sebastian disappear inside the bathroom. Once she heard the water turn on she headed into to the bedroom and set to work on setting up her surprise for Sebastian. 

Ten minutes later Sebastian emerged from the bathroom all squeaky clean and dressed in nothing but a sexy grin. He stepped into the bedroom just as Natalie had finished lighting the last candle. She was dressed in a lavender purple silk robe the warm glow of the candles dancing off her sexy curves. Natalie smiled when she felt Sebastian's hands slide around her waist, his hard on pressing against her ass. "I thought I told you to be naked" he growled in her ear. 

"That would have taken away from you opening your last present." She grinned. "How 'bout you open it now. I think you're really gonna like it" she teased her ass along his cock. Her heart began to pound as he pulled the sash of her robe open letting it fall to the floor. Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw the long thick dildo protruding out from between Natalie's thighs. He reached his hand down wrapping it around Natalie's newly acquired cock "I see you didn't forget about my birthday wish" he grinned excitedly. 

A couple months before Sebastian's birthday Natalie asked what was the one thing he had always wanted for his birthday and his response almost made her fall off her chair. It was something he had always fantasied about but hadn't met anyone he trusted enough to share it. That was until he met Natalie, she was wild and adventurous and the most loving caring person he had ever met, so when she asked what he wanted for his birthday he knew it was the right time to share with her that he wanted her to fuck him while wearing a strap on. Natalie was taken back at first but then found the idea pretty exciting and it meant a lot that Sebastian trusted her enough to share such an intimate fantasy with her. He had made her every fantasy come true since they started dating and he made her happier than she had been in a longtime so she knew she had time make his secret desire come true. 

"I wanted to make sure you got everything you wanted for your special day" she softly moaned as Sebastian stroked her forcing the bulb inside her to massage her walls. 

"You are the best girlfriend in the world to go along with this." His body was fluttering with excitement and nerves, making him feel like a virgin on prom night. 

"I love you, Sebastian and I'd do anything to make you as happy as you have made me." 

"This is above and beyond, Nat. There are not enough thank yous in the world." He kissed a trail of warm wet kisses down her neck "I thought these things were suppose to have like harnesses, how is this holding on?" He asked curiously stroking her again. 

Natalie grinned another moan escaping her lips "while doing my research I found some that didn't need the harness, suppose to give you a more intimate experience. I've been wearing it around the house while you are gone, getting my body use to having a dick, so I could fuck that sweet little ass of yours." 

"That's why you've been so tight lately" he chuckled.

Natalie giggled grabbing a glass of whiskey from the dresser, stepping away from Sebastian, downing her liquid courage then grabbed the other glass and handed it to Seb "here knock this back and lay down on the bed" Seb grabbed the glass downing the cool amber liquid, his nerves fading away as he laid back on the bed, still feeling a little surprised that Natalie went to all this trouble just for him but he knew he could trust her with his secret desire. Natalie grabbed her bottle of lube and climbed up on the bed nestling between Sebastian's legs. She leaned over him kissing him softly "now just relax, baby. I'm going to make you feel so good." Natalie sat up for a moment admiring Seb's perfectly sculpted body and licking her lips at the sight of his beautiful pink uncut cock, her pussy aching at just the mere sight of it. 

She wrapped her hand around his hard on pulling back his foreskin revealing his perfectly plump tip, just begging for her mouth. She swirled and flicked her tongue around his tip just the way he liked it. She sealed her warm wet lips round his cock taking him inch by inch, tongue swirling head bobbing up and down his perfect length. Once she had him right where she wanted she moved down to his balls sucking them into her mouth, then trailed her tongue down to his pink hole. Tracing her tongue along the ring, forcing the hottest moans and whines from his lips. "Fuck that feels so good." He murmured, hands gripping her hair as she worked him open finding just the right rhythm with her tongue. 

Natalie grabbed the bottle of lube and got her finger nice and slick, her nails cut extra short for the occasion. This wasn't her first for lay into ass play, she had done it a few times with exes so she knew just what would get Seb all horned up and ready. Seb clenched around her finger as she slowly and steadily pushed her finger passed the ring. He stretched around her finger as she worked her middle finger in and out. Sebastian let out a loud hiss of satisfaction when Natalie's finger found the bulb of his prostate. She added another finger increasing her her speed and pressure on his prostate, making him almost come off the bed. Between the potent smell of sex in the air and Seb's loud moans Natalie couldn't take it any longer, she needed to fuck that tight ass of his. 

She removed her fingers from his ass and grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up her cock, then climbed up over Seb "are you ready for this?" She teased his hole with her tip, watching as he writhed beneath her, thinking this must be what she looked like just before he fucked her brains out. 

"Fuck yes..fuck my ass, please" he cried out. 

Natalie slowly pushed inside him pausing for a moment to let him adjust to her. She pressed her forehead against his, keeping her eyes locked on his as she started to move inside him and softly moaning as the bulb inside her teased her pussy with every thrust of her hips. Natalie reached between them stroking his rock hard throbbing cock, matching the rhythm of her hips. 

"Feels so fucking good" Seb murmurs between hot wet kisses, his body on the verge of exploding. "Harder, Nat. Please" his voice dripping with lust and need. Natalie was happy to give him what he wanted, she worked his legs wider forcing her deeper inside his ass hitting his oh so sweet spot. His cock hot and throbbing in her hands "thats it come for me my sweet filthy boy." With a stroke and a hard thrust she had him coming hard. His moans and screams echoing through their suite, his white hot cum lining his chest, eyes clenched shut as he comes down from his high. When he was finished Natalie released herself from him, then licked him clean, she loved how good he tasted she could never get enough of his sweet salty taste. 

"Happy birthday, baby" Natalie whispered against his lips. 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Natalie, rolling her over onto her back. He reached down pulling out the dildo from her now dripping wet and aching pussy, tossing it aside. He flung her legs over his shoulders leaning over her spreading her nice and wide for him. He slowly slid his cock up and down between slick her folds "you are so fucking amazing, Natalie." He finally gave her what she wanted and deserved, slowing filling her to the hilt. 

"You're so wet and tight, goddamn" 

He dipped his head down kissing her plump sweet lips, swallowing her moans and whimpers as he slowly moved in and out of her. He started rolling his hips deeper inside her hitting her in just the right spot. He knew her body better than anyone and knew just what she needed. 

"Oh god, just like that, baby. Fuck don't stop." 

Seb was pounding into her, tits bouncing, hands clawing at his triceps as he gave her all he had and she was loving every minute of it. "Fuck, I'm coming, Seb." She cried out, her pussy clenching and milking his cock. 

"That's my good girl" he whispered in her ear as he continued to pound into her once, twice until finding his release, cock throbbing filling her with every last drop of him. He kissed her softly then collapsed onto the bed, pulling Natalie into his arms. "Thank you for all of this, Natalie. This has been the best birthday. I love you so much." 

Natalie looked up at Seb spotting the satisfied grinned painted across his lips. "I love you too, baby and it was my absolute pleasure." 

"Think we can add that into our sex repertoire?" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"I think that can be arranged" Natalie winked "you lay here and relax and I'll go get us some water. Happy Birthday, Sebastian." She kissed Seb one more time then sauntered off to the kitchen. 

Seb laid there hands resting behind his head thinking how he will never forget this birthday.


End file.
